Con o Sin Alquimia
by DarkLinea
Summary: Post-Brotherhood. Los hermanos Elric han vuelto a casa a salvo, pero muchas cosas han cambiado. ¿Ed estará bien aún sabiendo que perdió su alquimia?


**FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo me pertenece esta historia**

* * *

**Con o Sin Alquimia / Capítulo Único**

Sólo habían pasado unas horas desde que los Elric habían arribado al lugar que reconocían como su hogar desde que su madre muriera.

Al y Ed habían hablado durante toda la tarde con Pinako y Winry acerca de las cosas que habían acaecido en los últimos dos meses, desde que Al tomara el tren desde Rizenbul junto al mayor Miles y desde que Ed partiera con Greed y sus amigos luego de la rápida mantención de su automail, ambos con rumbo a Central, donde, días más tarde, se desarrollaría la batalla que decidiría el fin o la salvación de Amestris.

Por suerte para todos, la batalla contra el homúnculo al que llamaban Padre había terminado en la salvación de todos y había servido para que Alphonse recuperara su cuerpo y que Ed recuperara su brazo derecho. Su pierna no había podido ser restablecida, pero, teniendo en cuenta que la otra opción era que ambos hermanos murieran, eso era la menor de las consecuencias.

Toda la conversación había transcurrido en torno a la batalla y los hechos posteriores.

Pinako se sintió algo acomplejada al contarles a los chicos que había encontrado a su padre sonriente, pero muerto, frente a la tumba de su ya desaparecida madre. Los muchachos se entristecieron, pues algo habían aprendido a respetar a Hohenheim, más Al que Ed, pero tomaron la noticia con la calma propia de la madurez que habían ganado después de tantos años de sufrimiento.

Con sólo 15 y 16 años, los hermanos Elric eran más maduros que cualquiera de sus contemporáneos. Habían tratado de revivir a un muerto y habían fallado, habían servido a la milicia a cambio de información, habían ganado amigos y habían visto morir a otros, habían salvado vidas y habían visto como otras – una en particular – se les escabullían entre los dedos sin poder hacer nada.

Winry los había observado atenta durante todas las horas en que el relato había abarcado la vida en aquella casa. Cada tanto sonreía de alegría por verlos sanos y salvos y de pronto comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Estaba feliz, pero cada frase pronunciada por los chicos relacionada con las batallas que habían enfrentado era como un puñal en su corazón.

Ed y Al habían madurado. Física y sicológicamente, pero ¿a qué costo? Lo notaba en sus gestos, en su forma de hablar, en las miradas. Ya no eran los mismos niños con los que ella solía jugar.

El menor de los Elric era un hombre maduro a pesar de su corta edad, un chico fuerte que había sufrido lo inimaginable, pero que aun así, conservaba una actitud positiva ante la vida y veía todo a su alrededor con una sonrisa.

Y Ed… Ed era un caso aparte. Llevaba años sin ser el mismo niño con el que jugaba por las tardes cuando los padres de ambos aún estaban con vida. Todo él había cambiado a raíz de la madurez que tempranamente tuvo que tener. A pesar de que tenía su misma edad, Ed era ya un hombre en muchos sentidos y tal vez fuera esa la razón por la que se encontró observándolo con la admiración propia de una quinceañera enamorada. Pero Ed seguía siendo Ed. Seguía siendo un niño en el fondo. Y eso hacía que lo amara aún más ya que, en cierto sentido, y a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, seguía siendo un niño al que quería proteger.

* * *

Ya era media noche cuando fueron a dormir, pero Winry decidió salir a tomar aire a la entrada de la casa. Se sentó en los escalones justo afuera de la puerta principal y observó las estrellas que llenaban el cielo de su pueblo natal. Hacía años que no las miraba con tanta calma. Toda la familia que seguía con ella en este mundo, estaba al fin bajo su mismo techo y eso la hacía sentir bien. Por primera vez en años sintió que el mundo tenía cierto orden.

Ni siquiera notó como poco a poco las luces al interior de la casa iban apagándose ni como habían pasado los minutos desde que había salido a ventilar sus pensamientos y no fue hasta que sintió que la puerta tras de ella se abría, que bajó del firmamento donde estaban sus ideas

- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche? – Le habló Ed en el tono que usaba, desde que era un niño, para regañarla, como si él fuese el adulto más responsable del mundo – Ya está comenzando a helar aquí afuera Winry, podrías enfermarte – dijo suavizando su tono ¿preocupado?

Winry no se había volteado para mirarlo. Sentía que si lo hacía y lo veía a los ojos, se arrojaría a sus brazos sin pensarlo demasiado y le gritaría que había decidido amarlo más que a un amigo. El muchacho aún no estaba preparado para eso, y después de todo lo que había vivido, no podía poner sobre sus hombros el peso de sus sentimientos. No era justo.

- Entraré pronto Edward – había sonado demasiado seria, pero era eso o llorar – no te preocupes

El ex alquimista había quedado pasmado ante el tono de voz de Winry. Además, ella nunca le llamaba Edward a menos de que estuviese realmente enojada o que…

Se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa sin decir nada. Winry se entristeció un poco por la lejanía del chico, pero la sensación de relajo al no sentir su mirada sobre ella era impagable en su situación. El relajo no duraría mucho, pues a los pocos minutos sintió como se abría nuevamente la puerta y una gigantesca manta era arrojada sobre su cabeza y espalda.

Reaccionó lo suficiente para apartarse la manta del rostro e intentar replicar algo, pero Ed estaba tomando asiento a su lado izquierdo y se cubría a sí mismo con parte de la manta. Su cabeza y su espalda quedaron escondidas, tal como las de Winry y, aunque el trozo de tela era amplio, no lo era lo suficiente como para dejarles demasiado espacio personal, por lo que quedaron sentados el uno junto al otro separados sólo por un par de centímetros.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta Win? – dijo él antes de que la chica frente a si le recriminara y apartó sus dorados ojos para no observarla de frente.

Ella se veía hermosa con el cabello revuelto a causa del viento propio de la primavera en Rizenbul y de tratar de acomodarse la manta sobre su cabeza. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas besarla hasta perder el aliento, pero no era el momento. Tal vez ella no le correspondía de la misma forma. Ya hacía tiempo que él había notado lo mucho que la amaba, pero no tenía ni idea de si la preocupación y cercanía de la chica obedecía a un sentimiento fraternal o a algo más. Debía esperar.

- ¿Recuerdas que siempre hacíamos esto? – ella lo miró sorprendida, sin entender mucho a que se refería – Me refiero a que… Cuando éramos niños, tú siempre te sentabas aquí hasta el anochecer cuando algo te molestaba o te preocupaba

- Y tú siempre aparecías, me regañabas y terminabas cubriéndome con una manta para que no me resfriara – dijo ella comenzando a sonreír mientras recordaba – Igual que ahora

- Igual que ahora – él estaba sonrojado, embobado por la sonrisa de la bella muchacha que tenía frente a si – Entonces, para que te fueras a dormir, y me dejaras dormir a mí también, comenzaba a hablarte sobre alquimia hasta que comenzabas a quedarte dormida

La expresión de ella pasó de ser una de felicidad por el recuerdo a una de melancolía. Bajó su mirada al suelo y sus ojos azules se opacaron.

- Lo lamento Edward – la muchacha sonaba realmente afligida, lo que hizo que los sentidos del joven se pusieran en alerta.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que lamentas? No me has hecho nada ¿O sí? – Ed estaba preocupado, no terminaba de entender la expresión y las palabras de la rubia

- Lamento que hayas perdido tu alquimia – dijo en un susurro que sólo Ed captaría – Era tu pasión, a lo que dedicaste tu vida y ahora ya no puedes practicarla más… Yo… lo lamento… - estaba comenzando a llorar – de verdad lo siento mucho… No es que no quiera a Alphonse junto a nosotros, él es mi hermano… Pero me hubiera gustado que no hubiesen tenido que sacrificar más cosas… No más…

No había sido muy difícil hacerla hablar. Había sido menos engorroso que cuando eran niños. Tal vez ella también hubiese madurado con todo lo que habían vivido. Mejor dicho, con todo lo que los Elric le habían hecho vivir.

- Winry…

- También lamento que no hayas podido recuperar tu pierna… Se lo mucho que te molesta el automail – era todo, su fortaleza se acabó y comenzó a llorar aunque no quería hacerlo. No quería darle más preocupaciones al chico que tenía a su lado. No después de todo lo que él había tenido que sufrir, pero no podía controlar los espasmos que el llanto provocó en su cuerpo.

Era lo que le faltaba, pensó. Parecer una loca histérica. No había razones para llorar. El pequeño Alphonse había recuperado su cuerpo y estaba junto a ella, en su casa y el hombre que amaba desde siempre, estaba sano y salvo, sentado a su lado y tratando de confortarla. Era más de lo que podía pedir, pero menos de lo que los chicos se merecían y sintió que era injusto. Era tan injusto.

No supo en qué momento su instinto suplió a su cerebro en la toma de decisiones, pero poco a poco su cuerpo se dejó atraer por el de la muchacha a su lado. Verla así de frágil era lo que menos le gustaba en el mundo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía dudó, pero de inmediato la imagen de Winry llorando por no haber sido capaz de matar a Scar se apoderó de él y de sus memorias y volvió a sentir que no la había comprendido en lo absoluto en ese momento, no había sido capaz de contenerla y consolarla como ella se merecía. Todo por sus dudas.

Esta vez no dudaría. La amaba. Ya no era un niño indeciso y temeroso de sus sentimientos. Era un hombre. Un hombre fuerte y capaz de intentar consolar a la mujer que amaba.

Acercó cuidadosamente su mano izquierda al rostro de la chica. Temblaba, pero no se detendría. Algo en su interior, tal vez su esperanza, le decía que ella no lo iba a rechazar.

Cuando ella sintió la mano del jovencito acunando tiernamente su rostro y limpiando los rastros de sus lágrimas, simplemente dejó de llorar. Se sintió desfallecer cuando, al levantar su mirada, se encontró con los ojos color miel de Ed, quien la observaba fijamente. Aunque sólo eran iluminados por la tenue luz de las estrellas, Winry podía notar que Ed estaba sonrojado y que la observaba de una forma distinta a la de siempre. Pensó en que era parecido a como ella lo miraba a él.

Su mano no era suave. No era la de un príncipe de cuentos. Era la de un caballero andante. Pero era perfecta. Y no era la falta de suavidad lo que llamaba más su atención, sino lo temblorosa que estaba. Tal vez él…

- Eres una tonta – dijo suavemente – Ni siquiera a mi me importan esas cosas – Sonrió, tratando de infundirle ánimos a la chica de sus sueños

- Ed…

- No me interesan Winry – dijo él apartando su mano, pero manteniendo su mirada – Cuando estaba frente a la Verdad, me preguntó si de en serio no me importaba ser una persona normal sin alquimia – el muchacho hablaba tranquilo mientras Winry lo observaba curiosa – y le dije que no me importaba

- ¿Cómo puede no importarte Ed? – Preguntó triste, sentía que faltaba algo en esa confesión – Me refiero a que era tu vida y…

- Esa no era mi vida Win. Le dije que no me importaba porque tenía a mis amigos a mi lado. Y es cierto – comenzó a sonreír – Tengo a mis amigos de ejército (incluido el idiota de Mustang), a Ling y Mei Chang y al resto de la gente de Xing, a nuestros amigos en Rush Valley y en Lior, a mis padres que deben estar mirando desde algún lugar, a la abuela, a Alphonse y…pues – se detuvo y suspiro un poco para calmar el nerviosismo – también estás tú… Tenía promesas que cumplirte… Tenía que volver por ti… Es decir… Digo… También te tengo a ti… Claro como mi amiga… O sea, si tú quieres…

Winry abrió mucho sus ojos. El mensaje entró en su cerebro lentamente, y esperaba que su imaginación no la engañara.

Eso había sido una declaración.

Una declaración al estilo de Ed claro, pero una declaración al fin y al cabo. El muchacho la quería, de eso ahora estaba segura, pero tal vez ni él tuviera muy claras las cosas aún, sólo quedaba claro para la chica de ojos azules que Ed no la quería a su lado como una amiga. Eso era más que suficiente.

- Por supuesto que si Ed – sus lágrimas y luego su sorpresa habían cedido su lugar a una magnifica sonrisa – Por supuesto...

Se acercó a él bajo la manta y lo abrazó por la cintura, haciendo que el chico temblara de pies a cabeza. Luego apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del ex alquimista y se dedicó a escuchar el acelerado sonido del corazón de su compañero.

Ella lo quería. Eso era lo único que su cerebro masculino pudo procesar en el momento en que la muchacha lo abrazó. Tardó uno minutos en dejar de temblar y abrazar a Winry por los hombros, acercándola más aún a su pecho.

No le diría esa noche que la amaba más que a su vida, ni que quería que ese momento durara para siempre, pero no importaba, ya era suficiente con el abrazo que compartía con ella en ese momento.

Se dio cuenta entonces que lo que le había dicho hacía unos meses a la Verdad era totalmente cierto.

No necesitaba la alquimia.

No necesitaba transmutar nada.

Todo lo que necesitaba estaba ahora a su lado, escondida al igual que él bajo una manta en una fría noche de primavera. Abrazándolo.

Iba a ser feliz, estaba seguro.

Tuviese o no alquimia.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Hace días tenía esta imagen en mi cabeza. Es el primer One-shot que escribo. Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.**_

_**Agradezco desde ya por sus comentarios.**_

_**Besos :D**_


End file.
